Wilson
Wilson is a former circus dog and later an Ohu soldier works as a source of information. Appearance Wilson is a Light Brown, Tan, and White Rough Collie with small and unsual black or very dark brown eyes. Personality Wilson is a calm and wise dog, but the fate of his son and mate made him out of his mind and he almost killed young Tesshin. He has a lot useful information as he has seen the world. He was a very skilled circus dog, knowing many tricks. Wilson is generally rational and doesn't do anything reckless. He is best at giving information but is also a good fighter. Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Wilson used to be a circus dog, traveling with his family: his owner Hirose, his wife Lean, and his son Londo. He was very talented in tricks and saw a lot of Japan during his traveling. A month ago before his first appearance in the story, the circus came to Mie. There, his family was attacked by vicious Kurojaki who killed Londow and kidnapped Lean. Wilson went to search for his wife and only found her bones from a cave as she was eaten by Kurojaki and his followers. 'Akakabuto Arc' Wilson wanted revenge and kidnapped Kurojaki's son Chibi, wanting to make the Koga leader suffer as much as he did, to throw off a cliff. Kurojaki tries to attack him and pushes him off the cliff (and his son along with him, accidentally). When Cross tries to save the puppy, she too falls. However they survive the fall and Wilson joins Ben’s platoon and explains the reason behind his behaviour. Then Wilson tells the others about fighting dogs and Benizakura. Later, he was chosen, with John and Benizakura, to be the group leader for fourth skirmish and going to destroy the one of Akakabuto's fortresses. He was the one who told the others the story of the Harpooned Bear. Wilson survives the final battle and stays in Ouu mountains. 'Wolf Arc' When there's conflict against Reima's wolves, Wilson is sent to fetch armies from Kyuushuu and Shikoku to help. Moss leads their army into Reima's palace. Wilson fetches the kidnapped Cross and her puppies with John. Reima explains the dogs that their true enemy is the evil wolf lord Gaia. Wilson swims to Hokkaido along with the others and leads the army to fight and defeat Gaia's one. After the battle, he returns to Ouu. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Wilson is from Kagetora's group and meets Weed in the mountains. He says the puppy looks a little too much like Gin, even though he doesn't know that Weed is Gin's son. Also he joins Weed together with his leader Kagetora. Throughout most of the manga, he appears as a side character in the background of the story. 'Anime' Although he does not formerly appear, there is a collie background character who is speculated to be Wilson. Trivia *It's unknown whether this old collie in the Ginga Densetsu Weed manga and anime really is Wilson or just a random old collie. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:SG Characters Category:BH Characters Category:NINU Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Collies Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Surviving Ohu Veterans Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Inverted Demon Eyes